A conventional hand tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,101 and includes a handle and a head which includes a fixed jaw and a movable jaw. The handle is a flat handle and becomes gradually wider toward the remote end opposite to the head. The handle includes two sides which are narrow and perpendicular to the plane where the head lies. When using the hand tool, the user holds the handle with the four fingers excluding the thumb contacting the narrow sides, and rotates the handle to tighten or loosen an object that is clamped between the two jaws of the head. The direction of the rotation is perpendicular to the narrow sides so that the four fingers apply the force to rotate the hand tool at the narrow sides. This specific way of rotating the handle generates huge pressure to the portions of the fingers contacting the narrow sides. This makes the user feel painful of his or her fingers. Although the conventional handle is used for a long period of time, it is not satisfied by the users.
The present invention intends to provide a handle of a hand tool wherein the wide area of the handle is perpendicular to the direction of rotation and a reinforcement protrusion is provided to increase the structural strength of the handle.